Irving Lambert's Lucky Day
by Nypez
Summary: The story of a lovely and touching friendship between Irving Lambert, and Van 3


**Irving Lambert's Lucky Day**

That was the night. Van had prepared each detail with love, contantly dreaming about Lambert's gaze on his penis. _On the other hand, Lambert, just waking up after being knocked out by... god knows what, was tied to a chair in Van's "love dungeon". _The last thing that he remembered of that night was that Van's invaded his private pizza party (which is also world wide known as the best pizza, not that many people has the privilege of trying, not being bitter or anything) and he brought a drink, a special drink, named Spunk and Love. _That fat fuck would do anything for a pizza, he thought to himself. But quickly he was interrupted by a collossal form standing over him, naked as the day it was born. The clothes Van wore every single damn day were tossed aside, like old rags. His shaft was short, but super hard. Lambert was in for a long night._

After many years or raping my spies wives, I might as well be cursed and now taste from my own poison, Lambert thought. He wasn't picky or anything, and he was sure that would be a night to remember, either because he was learning from the pink side of the force, but also because Van was known as the most terrible fucker in town. _It wasn't long before Lambert found out why people said that. Van came at him, lazily and clumsily tearing at his clothes. Panting and sweating at the barely noticable exertion of energy, he opted instead to grab some sissors from his apparently never ending pockets. A terrifying thought ran through his mind. What else does he have in there? _

Of course, one of Van's filthiest plans was that he was there to steal some pizzas and sell them for millions. But Van was also trying a very nasty kama sutra new position that he read about when he was in the waiting room of Doctor Angelo's hospital. His fantasies were never ending, but at least they would have to last a whole night, that's the time Lambert was due. Lambert prayed one last time to be release. Where's my team when I need it, they aren't experienced, I bet it's a revenge of some sort. We was absort in his own thoughts when that was the time when Van let go of his deliciously sexy tights. And then, after seing that, an imagine that couldn't be forgotten...

_Van was clearly excited, his tremendous bulk quivering and shaking uncontrollably. This wasn't his first time, and wouldn't be his last, but something seemed different, more intense. This thought made him piss a little on the floor, he just couldn't keep it in. Springing into action, he grasped Lambert's penis in one hand, and chin in the other, forcing his vile tongue down Lambert's throat. Lambert choked a little at the sheer force of impact behind him. But Van wouldn't stop. His grotesque tongue, way too far down, Lambert gagged. Van didn't stop, instead going further than Lambert thought possible. At this point, Lambert couldn't hold on any longer, and vomitted, right in Van's mouth. Van was at first, shocked. But after a second or two, strangly pleased. Extracting from Lambert, and licking his lips, he prepared for the next round..._

That was when Van's cellphone started vibrating and playing What What In The Butt, and he realised that he hadn't tried the downwards paradise entrance yet. For long had he dreamt about this moment! Incomparable pleasure, unknown to his not very vast knowledge, but he was gonna make the best. _Van punched Lambert in the mouth, causing his lip to bleed a little, at which point he declared; "NOW YOU WILL DO AS I SAY". He punched Lambert again, and demanded "NOW YOU MUST LICK MY ASSHOLE". As he said this, Van turned and pried open the metaphorical battleship that was his gargantuan ass. Lambert couldn't see much in the low light, but the smell was overpoweringly sickening. _

Due to the smell, Lambert started hallucinating. In the dim light, he watched Van's curly anal hair with delight. He stroke them a little bit, causing Van to jiggle _wildly_. _He noticed that on each of the hairs, was a little nugget of shit, which seduced Lambert to no end. Opening his mouth and putting out his tongue, he tasted one of them. It tasted just like it smelt; bad. But Lambert didn't care, and started the labourious task of cleaning all those little chunks off, with his tongue. Van was clearly enjoying himself, and when Lambert had finished that unholy task, Van bellowed "NOW YOU MUST DO IT AGAIN" and loosed his bowels, right in Lamberts face. Lambert was covered in shit now, and the smell was kind of intoxicating. He was beginning to enjoy himself, and his awful meal. His pulsing member stood to attention. Van noticed this and moved down a little, causing Lambert to plunge his flagpole deep inside the shit encrusted abyss that lay between those massive cheeks. Van giggled with pleasure, as he moved up and down, getting deeper and deeper each time. However, at that moment, Van suddenly squealed and slumped over. As he fell off of Lambert, Lambert looked up to see two shadowy figures. He was "saved", and no-one would ever know how much he enjoyed himself. _


End file.
